


A Quiet Ending

by SlytherinRockstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Life - Freeform, marriage and how to navigate it, musings on relationships, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRockstar/pseuds/SlytherinRockstar
Summary: Relationships and Love sometimes end, without a sound, without a spell.





	A Quiet Ending

Shouldn't endings feel more? More than this? 

Tell me does this sound like an ending to you?: Two people laughing out loud and then locking eyes and staring and one of them whispers the others name in a tone of love and so much giving, and the other looks away and tells another joke. Does this sound like the final chapter of a story, dear reader? Endings should be earth-shattering, violent, brutal, screaming to the world that everything is not the same. 

She couldn't even have an ending worth yelling about.  
It was quiet, it was alone, and she laughed a fake laugh through it.

It was a moment when hearts broke irreparably when both of their personalities would change (although they did not know this yet) when the path of their life took a sharp turn.  
And it was all a moment of quiet, stifling, oppressive, nothingness.

They stay married though of course, they do. It's India and it's Delhi and it's convenient and it's not like there's anyone else for either of them. The sex is good when they have it, and well, a roommates a roommate right? 

It could've been something else, could've been what they wanted it to be when they married. But hearts aren't easy and neither is life. 

Sometimes things end without a single scream. And the world spins on.


End file.
